


Two Setters, One Spiker

by tableghost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou-centric, Hinata and Kags were already dating, I mean, Im making this story general now, Kageyama is the same but with more emotions, Love at First Sight, M/M, OT3, Oikawa is still a tall shit, PURE HINATA, Polyamory, Sorry Not Sorry, because i really want that canon, but kags wont have his disgusting love, but they dont love eachother the way they love hina, but who knows it might turn steamy, i also made kags and tsukki best friends, might be ooc because i stray, oikawa really likes them both actually, oiks and kags both love hina, omg i forgot btw this is, so obviously oikawa just barges in their relationship, sorry for tagging so much, sorta?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tableghost/pseuds/tableghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa stopped dead in his tracks to stare at the small, gorgeous male smiling with orange hair,pearly whites,and sparkling eyes, his heart beating so fast that he almost clutched his chest. Dropping his shocked gaze from the male to the floor while blushing faintly, he wondered what was wrong with him. Did he eat something that suddenly made his heart palpitate?</p><p>Sneaking a glance at the male again, he caught sight of a tall boy next to the beautiful male who was still smiling. An aura of gloom covered him and his intense eyes locked on Oikawas brown orbs for a moment and Oikawa saw a hypnotizing shade of blue. He saw said male huff and put his hand on the small mans waist, glaring daggers at him as he leaned down to kiss the male who happily returned it.</p><p>Oh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Setters, One Spiker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter : WalMart employees are tired because a dozen teens entered the store at 7 AM
> 
> Hinata and Iwaizumi - ヽ(≧◡≦)八(ఠ益ఠ)ノ  
> Kageyama and Oikawa - (งಠ_ಠ)ง　σ( •̀ ω •́ σ)

Oikawa stopped dead in his tracks to stare at the small, gorgeous male smiling with orange hair,pearly whites,and sparkling eyes, his heart beating so fast that he almost clutched his chest. Dropping his shocked gaze from the male to the floor while blushing faintly, he wondered what was wrong with him. Did he eat something that suddenly made his heart palpitate?

 

Sneaking a glance at the male again, he caught sight of a tall boy next to the beautiful male who was still smiling. An aura of gloom covered him and his intense eyes locked on Oikawa's brown orbs for a moment and Oikawa saw a hypnotizing shade of blue. He saw said male huff and put his hand on the small mans waist, glaring daggers at him as he leaned down to kiss the male who happily returned it.

 

Oh.

 

_Oh my god._

 

"Iwa-chan!" shouted a horrified Oikawa in a shrill,ear piercing voice. Iwaizumi winced at the loudness and smacked the back of Oikawas head ,  
"Stop shouting, Shittykawa. It's still early in the morning and-"

 

"That guy is stealing my babe! Stop him before he does more damage to those lips!" still shouting, shameless Oikawa pointed at the couple who were now staring at him, a pair of eyebrows furrowed in confusion and another twitching, almost like he was offended. After a moment of silence between the four of them,the literal form of beauty (at least, to Oikawas eyes and possibly the raven haired boyfriend) spoke, "Babe?"

 

Oikawa stilled for a moment and steeled himself, not wanting anyone to see the embarrassing shade of red he turned into when embarrassed. Why was he feeling like this,you ask? Well it's because his voice was the sweetest sound Oikawa has ever heard, and he wanted to hear more. 'Preferably in the bedroom.'

 

Sadly, before he could speak, the freaking angel opened his mouth while blushing a noticeable pink and smiling,(and Oikawa struggled to keep his squeals in)  
"You must be mistaking me for someone else, I already have a babe, and that babe is Mr. Grumpypants over here."

 

"What?! But I saw him just attacking you!" Turning to the taller male who was sporting a very large, very smug grin and said in a louder voice,"I'll call the cops on you! You pervert molester man!" And just as Oikawa was about to really call the cops, Iwaizumi wrestled the phone away from Oikawa and apologized to the couple, saying that he's always like this and that Oikawa is just really stupid and doesn't know any better with him keeping the tall male behind him who was complaining loudly about who knows what.

 

The cutie just waved it off and laughed, "That's fine, we're both used to loud and eccentric people anyways. My name's Hinata Shouyou, and this babe of mine is called Kageyama Tobio. Nice to meet you both!"

 

**Hinata Shouyou.**

 

**_"Sunshine"_ **

 

Oikawa couldn't help it and said , "Hinata Shouyou, that fits you perfectly."

 

"Thanks, I hear that a lot."

 

"Iwaizumi Hajime, " Iwaizumi pointed a finger at Oikawas direction , "You can call him Shittykawa."

 

"Iwa-chan! So mean!"

 

"Shittykawa," suddenly came tumbling out of Kageyamas disgusting lips, "That fits you perfectly."

 

Another bout of silence.

 

Then, Iwaizumi and Hinata doubled over in laughter while Oikawa stood stock still, shocked that someone would mock the great him,

  
"How _dare_ you! My name is Oikawa Tooru. T.O.O.R.U. Remember it!"

 

Kageyama just snorted and rolled his eyes, which infuriated Oikawa even more.

 

"So, we should be going. We're going to meet some friends at 'The Best Diner In The World' and go to WalMart. See you around?" said Hinata, while grinning broadly.

 

"Wow! What a surprise, weren't we also going to 'The Best Diner In The World' and WalMart, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa turned around and gave Iwaizumi the best puppy eyes he can muster. Iwaizumi stared unimpressed , as if saying 'No, I don't want to help you steal this lamb from the wolf.' but sighed anyways and nodded, "I had to buy new volleyballs anyways, someone kept puncturing the ones I had in the backyard."

 

Oikawa saw, in the corner of his eyes Hinata and Kageyama freeze.

 

" _Y-YOU PLAY VOLLEYBALL?!_ " screamed Hinata as his eyes lit up like the cosmos, and Oikawa stared at the mesmerizing display, a feeling of peace filled him to the very core.

 

Oikawa can't believe it, but he thinks he's just fallen in love with Hinata Shouyou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo my gosh. I finally finished the first chapter. It's really short compared to the stories I regularly read, but hey, baby steps. I'm confident that in the future, I'll be writing chapters with 5,000 words but right now I can only handle some hundreds before my inspiration drains. 
> 
> (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))


End file.
